1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for an electronic device having a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology adapted to such electronic device, wherein the electronic device is equipped with a main body and a frame panel that is detachable to a frame portion of the main body in order to improve an usability of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, some of electronic devices such as a portable type television, a personal computer, a PDA, and the like are configured to execute various functions by operating, that is, by touching an operation screen image on a display screen of a display with a finger or a pen such as shown in the Patent Document 1 mentioned below. Further usually, these electronic devices are also provided with a plurality of operation buttons including a power switch button on its housing, and indicating signs relating to these operation buttons is usually provided on a frame portion provided around a display screen of the display in a main body thereof.
In these electronic device as mentioned above, when the power switch button is operated, for example, an operation screen image such as a menu screen image for executing each function is displayed at predetermined positions of the display, and respective function is executed in accordance with the operation by touching a desired operation screen image, that is the menu, for example, with a finger or an input pen by a user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent OPH11-215217